The View From The Afternoon
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Para Finnick era fácil pretender que no era el nombre de Peeta el que susurraba mientras la muerte los miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. / Drabble, Crack!ship. Para mi Deete.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, dude. Pero Finnick y mi Peeta imaginario (aka, Hunter Parrish) son de mi Deete. Y pues, la Deete es mía. Todo es un ciclo.

_«_**Also known as blah, blah, blah**_»_

–Esto es para mi Deete y tu te callas. Ella es awesome y esta enamorada de Finnick, man. Also, esta casada con Hunter Parrish, pero es lo suficientemente bondadosa para prestármelo los fines de semana. {¿Sí, no?} Así que esto va para ella, porque yo lo escribí, quiero y puedo. Ilysfm de mi isla a tu rancho y de regreso.

–Gracias a mi Leeh por betearmelo {y agregar la frase final porque me había quedado seca, lol} Ily, darling.

* * *

><p><strong>The View From The Afternoon<strong>

_«__Anticipation has a habit to set you up__, __for disappointment in evening entertainment but__tonight there'll be some love__, __tonight there'll be a ruckus yeah__, __regardless of what's gone before.__»_

* * *

><p>Para Finnick era fácil pretender.<p>

Siempre lo había sido para un chico como él, y estaba lo suficientemente seguro que así lo sería por el resto de su vida (la cual probablemente terminara en menos de una semana). Pretender era como jugar un papel en una presuntuosa obra de teatro. Un libreto no escrito reproduciéndose en automático en su mente y el resto de los actores dando pie a los movimientos no elaborados que él tendría que hacer. Eso era lo más divertido.

Sonrió a la pequeña chica Avox que avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo empujando aquél carrito con los suplementos necesarios. Él no podía estar en el piso 12, pero ella probablemente no lo delataría aunque pudiera. Una sonrisa era suficiente para que las defensas de (cualquier de) las chicas se viniera abajo como un puño de nieve entre los dedos. Sus pasos resonaban por las solitarias paredes. Blancas. Impersonales. Con cuadros altos colgados en las paredes, y jarros llenos de flores que jamás volverían a ver al natural.

Frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba a cada lado del pasillo antes de girar el picaporte. Este resonó levemente. Un susurro al oído que gritaba error y anticipaba el pecado. Suficiente para que la línea en su frente desapareciera y una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzara en una sonrisa. Unos cuantos pasos fueron suficientes para entrar a la recámara de la que nunca habría querido salir.

–No deberías estar aquí –mascullaron desde la esquina.

Siempre tan correcto. Siempre llevándole la contraria a Finnick, incluso cuando sabía que no había razón para ello. Le gustaba provocarlo. Le había gustado desde que le dedicó la primera mirada de desconfianza y el primer ceño fruncido al pensar que era en Katniss en quien se interesaba. Finnick había soltado una risotada al solo pensarlo.

Se acercó a la cama de dosel donde él descansaba con un libro entre las piernas. El cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la frente y los dedos de Finnick punzando ante la necesidad de tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Peeta alzó el rostro, dedicándole a él su completa atención.

–Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer, Peeta, pero el arrepentimiento no es mi talento –sonrió de lado.

El rubio lo miró por debajo de las pestañas. El tipo de miradas que le reclamaba aquello que él no podía controlar. Sería como dejar de respirar. Como dejar de mirar o dejar de intentar sobrevivir. Le quitó el libro de las manos para posarlo delicadamente sobre la mesa de noche. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo estudiando las hierbas comestibles y venenosas cuando probablemente era la última que pasarían con vida?

Se sentó al borde de la cama, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oído. Unas horas. Eso era todo lo que les quedaba a él y al resto de los tributos antes de entrar a un estadio más, a los mismos sádicos peligros que el Capitolio encontraba como entretenimiento. Unas horas para perderlo definitivamente.

–Prométeme que tendrás cuidado –murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Peeta no pudo soportarle la mirada. Sabía que todos los tributos tenían una lista de prioridades. Sobrevivir era la primera, por supuesto. Pero la vida de alguien más siempre ocupaba el segundo lugar en la cronología de importancia. Para Finnick, Peeta era lo único que valía más que su propia vida. Pero estaba completamente seguro que Peeta no podía decir lo mismo.

Frunció los labios en una pobre imitación de sonrisa, alzándole la barbilla con la punta del dedo índice. Peeta seguía sin emitir una sola palabra, pero sus ojos decían más de lo que cualquier léxico podría expresar. Finnick sonrió de lado, con el corazón hecho un nudo y el estómago en caída libre. Si era su última noche de normalidad, quería pasarla con él.

Se inclinó levemente, buscando sus labios con los propios. Hacía más de dos días que no lo besaba, y el sabor de su piel había abandonado sus sentidos dejándolo sin razón alguna para seguir respirando. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo con sorpresa, pero tan sutil como para que ambos soltaran un jadeo con el contacto.

-Finnick, no. Deberías descansar, mañana no sabes donde vamos a dormir…

_Vamos._

Un plural. Dos personas. Tres palabras. Cuatro maneras de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La sonrisa de Finnick fue auténtica esta vez. Lo suficientemente auténtica para que Peeta rodara los ojos.

–No me refería a 'nosotros', es decir…

–Claro que te referías a nosotros, Peeta. Puedes engañarte a ti, pero yo no soy tan ingenuo.

Siempre era igual. Peeta lo negaba, Finnick lo provocaba. Un beso después, un susurro al oído. Una risa perdida en la piel del otro y manos ávidas buscando un contacto falto de amor. Finnick soltaría un jadeo al sentir que Peeta perdía el control, y el aludido no haría nada por intentar recuperarlo. Lenguas delineando aquello que no tenía forma, y dedos recorriendo lo que nunca había sido explorado.

Uno de los dos pediría que guardaran el silencio y la compostura. Pero eso sería como pedir al corazón que dejara de latir. Una vil pérdida de tiempo. Era algo que no tenía un control fijo y que jamás lo tendría. Suficiente para volverlos locos de aquello que no se atrevían a nombrar y evitar los contactos visuales a la mañana siguiente.

Pero esa era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Porque Finnick había logrado sacar la playera a tirones, y Peeta intentaba disimular el destino de sus dedos mientras recorrían la hebilla de Finnick. Él solo sonreiría. No tenía sentido negar lo innegable.

Para Finnick era fácil pretender que no era el nombre de Peeta el que susurraba mientras la muerte los miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.


End file.
